


I´m Yours

by Acardio



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardio/pseuds/Acardio
Summary: Philippa´s increasingly graphic dreams of Michael make it harder for her to hide her feelings.





	I´m Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> More chapters to follow. 
> 
> I hope you´ll enjoy this story. :)

“Say please, Philippa,” Michael whispered into Philippa´s ear.

“Ask nicely and I´ll grant you release.”

Philippa moaned, fighting against the restraints.

Trying to arch her back off the bed to get some friction, but Michael removed her hands too quickly. Philippa whined in despair. She was so close, all she needed was for Michael to just get on with it. A flick of Michael´s tongue where she needed it most or that brilliant twist of her fingers. They had been at it for hours, so when Michael started placing light kisses on her breasts, Philippa gave in: “Please, Michael. Please make me cum.”

“Your wish is my command, captain.”, came Michael´s reply. She lowered her head to Philippa´s mound. Carefully parting her lips, she lapped at them, catching the juices with her tongue. Philippa couldn´t stop her hips from quivering. Michael licked faster, delving in her tongue. The combination of being filled and the steady strokes her clit did it. Philippa threw here had back and finally, finally came.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Oh heaven, yes!”  
With a sharp cry, Philippa awoke. Chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. After a moment, she looked around. She was in her bed, in her room but no Michael insight. Noticing the sticky wetness between her legs, she realised it all had been a dream. Sinking back into her cushion she signed. 

Fantastic! Dreaming about her first officer again. These dreams were becoming increasingly frequent. Usually, Philippa was the one in charge. Michael splayed out in front of her and she´d take her worshipping the angel that was Michael Burnham. Recently, though, the tables were turned. Michael would undress Philippa slowly. Granted, she´d always had a thing for that, but in her dreams, Michael would tie her up. Her lover always took such great care of her. Making love to her sometimes hard, sometimes slow. When she was about to come Michael would smile at her, that playful expression which somehow held both the excitement of a puppy and the sexiness of a grown woman. That was Philippa´s undoing. She´d do anything at this point. Begging Michael for release and crying out with joy when Michael would finally give her what she needed. The morning after she´d wake up, sensitive in all the right places. 

A part of Philippa was embarrassed. She should not dream about a subordinate officer like that. It was clear from the first time she saw Michael that falling for her would be impossible. Bright, beautiful and kind. How could anyone expect her to withstand someone so wonderful? Philippa tried, really. When the dreams became stronger, though, she found it harder to keep what little distance there was between her and Michael.

Just yesterday, on an away mission, Philippa found herself pushed against a wall by Michael. Her commander had seen fallen debris and got them out of harm's way. So far so good. When Philippa was pressed against the outer shell of their shuttle, she felt a tingling sensation in her groin. For a millisecond an image of Michael binding her hands together over her head, opening her uniform and kissing her way downward, telling her “only good, obedient captains get their reward”, flashed through her mind. Her face flushed red and Michael asked if she was okay. She blamed the shock. Still, she needed to get a grip or Michael would eventually put two and two together. She wondered if Michael felt the same. Hell, Philippa didn´t even know if Michael a) liked women and b) was attracted to Philippa of all people. She could have anyone she wanted. Then there were the potential complications of getting involved with an officer who served under her.

In short, Philippa was a mess. For the longest time, she thought just being around Michael was enough but apparently not anymore. On top of all that, Philippa had noticed a change in Michael´s behaviour. Something was bothering her protégé. She didn´t know what and Michael had skilfully changed topics anytime she was about to ask. This woman had a six sense about her like no one she´d ever met. Questions, questions, questions. Philippa was never one to sit around and do nothing. Talk to Michael. Yes, that is what she´d do. Have a long overdue talk and find out what made Michael so nervous. Perhaps, along the way, she´d also finger out what to do about her dreams. “Kiss Michael senseless you idiot”, a voice very much like her brother´s came to mind. Well, that was certainly one solution. Rising to her feet, she sent Michael a message. Maybe they could have dinner together…

TBC


End file.
